


Lost Then Found

by SimTea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, For a lot of reasons, Girl with big issues, Modern Girl in Thedas, Rating will change, Self-Worth Issues, Self-trust issues, She belongs in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimTea/pseuds/SimTea
Summary: I never meant for it to get this bad. I really didn't. It's fine, I just have to stay calm... No, I can't control it. The more I try to suppress it the worse it gets. I don't know what to do. It's not what everyone thinks it is.It's more than just anger issues.But they understand.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Lost Then Found

_Screaming and crying. Why does it always have to be screaming and crying_ , she thought. _Why can't it ever be, I don't know, laughing or giggling. I could totally handle that at least, but I can't take the shill shrieking. He has been at it since they walked in. Why did they even bring him in here? I mean, he must have been like this before they walked through the doors. They have duct tape in this store, so why don't you just use that to-_

 _No... I just... I need to calm down. Calm down._

_Remember a song. Sing a song. Any song._

“Ma'am.”

 _Here comes a thought  
_ _That might alarm me  
_ _What someone said  
_ _And how it harmed me  
_ _Something I did  
_ _That failed to be charming  
_ _Things that I said are  
_ _Suddenly swarming and-_

“Ma'am!”

Her eyes snapped open and she saw a rather impatient, and mildly concerned, looking cashier who made a pointing gesture to the cash register. She looked over to the glowing green numbers, and with a small laugh to hopefully lighten the mood, she said, “Oh, right, you want money now. Sorry, I was lost in my own head for a minute there. I swear I'd lose it if it wasn't attached.”

The cashier gave a little chuckle in return… It wasn’t very convincing, but she really didn't care.

She pulled her wallet from her purse, paid for her decorative paper and paints, and took the little plastic bag that was handed to her in return. She glanced behind herself to a man who was next in line. He was carrying his very upset toddler in his arms, and before she left the store, she thought to herself, _well at least he is no longer screaming his head off. And I mean, I couldn’t just turn around and start yelling at the kid. I have a lot of issues, but I at least know that consciously I’m not heartless._

The store itself was stationed at the far end of its strip mall, and just beyond it was a rather impressive looking plaza. Well, it's impressive when you compare it to the strip mall itself anyway, and it’s the prettiest thing in the area, so she always found herself parking in front of it.

The sound that her black flats made when coming in contact with the ground, and the heavy jingle of her bracelet with every step, was like a mantra she could get lost in. _It may be summer, but I'm glad I got this done in the morning or else this parking lot would be blistering hot. The ‘melt the soles of your shoes’ kind of hot… You know, for a smallish strip mall, it has a rather big parking lot. I wonder why they_ -

_Wait…What is that sound?_

_Is that humming?... Buzzing?... Ch-Chirping?_

_And why does it sound like it's coming from the Plaza... It’s a ghost town over there._

She looked at the bag in her hand, her purse on her shoulder, and her car that was now right next to her. _No. I need to get home and finish my work. I've wasted enough time by running out of supplies_. She unlocked her car, got in, placed the plastic bag and her purse on the passenger seat, and closed the door.

However, she couldn't bring herself to put the key in the ignition. They just sat in her hand as her head fell onto the steering wheel. _Damn you curiosity. Why can't you ever just turn off. I need to be getting home, not trying to solve the next 'murder mystery'._

She stared down at her keys and cursed. They ended up on the pile that was forming next to her as she grabbed her butterfly knife out of her purse, “Curiosity killed the cat, so I may as well go in preparing for the worst.”

 _I know I shouldn't be carrying this knife with me with how I am. I mean, my very existence is already a liability, so I don’t understand what possessed me to buy it. I even refused dad when he offered to buy me one a few years ago because it was too dangerous for me to have. I’m practically condemning myself with this on me. I don't even know how to use it… I… Well, it does make me feel protected for whatever messed up reason,_ and she slipped it into her bra. _There aren't exactly any pockets on these dark blue capri leggings, so it will have to do._

In hindsight, she probably should have brought something else with her, like her whole purse for example, which had her phone in it mind you, but in the moment she thought that she would be able to quickly run back to her car if anything got dicey.

“Sometimes I think I should’ve been a detective… Or at the very least a journalist,” she said to herself.

As she entered the plaza the noise got louder. _Well, I’m definitely in the right spot, but nothing seems out of the ordinary… Wait, what is that?_

Right in the center of the plaza was a small garden, however, in the center of the garden was a white rift like thing floating in midair. It only seemed to be a few inches off the ground but it was pulsating like a faint heartbeat. She would have almost missed it if that sound wasn’t resinating from it.

Taking a step towards it caused the rift to quiver and crack open a small bit with lightning bolt-like webbing. Another step made it open a bit wider. And Another. It was quite… Mesmerizing.

She started to feel a strange pull towards it, and for some reason, she didn’t really want to ignore it. Almost like walking to the rift was a good thing.

The closer she got, the more she started to feel a strange energy. An energy that washed over her in waves and pulled her farther in. She barely even realized that she was now standing in front of a nearly gaping maw like structure. It almost seemed to have an image inside it, but she couldn’t quite place it. It was almost like it was covered in fog. She reached out to touch the rift to maybe get a clearer picture, however, a shock of electricity jolted her out of her trance. She recoiled her arm to her chest with a gasp, but the connection was made.

The lightning bolt-like webbing sprang out and wrapped around her arms and legs. The tendrils were surprisingly cold and they tightened around her body to drag her forward. She tried to fight against them by digging her feet into the ground and by pulling at the white tendrils with all her might, but it was of little use. She was slowly being dragged into the maw of the rift and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her hands made contact with the rift first, but instead of a shock like before, it was just as cold as its tendrils. Her feet were next and she gave an involuntary shiver, “Oh please let this be a dream. Oh please let me wake up so that I can call my dad. I haven’t called him this week yet. I don’t need more fuel for my already messed up mind.” However, this wasn’t a dream, and the last thing to enter the rift was her head.

And then all she saw was a glowing white.

And then all she felt was falling.

She was too surprised and disoriented to even utter a sound, but her brain was working a mile a second just trying to figure out what was going on.

She could hardly move her body, but she managed to tilt her head to the side to see where she was. Unfortunately, what she saw was terrifying.

The all-encompassing white… Was clouds… In a near-perfect dome around where she was thrown into her decent. And she was starting to see small amounts of blue.

Now she started to scream, but all the air was being sucked out of her so fast that the only sound that truly left her mouth was a pathetic wheeze.

_The rift teleported me thousands of feet into the sky just to drop me to my doom. Why, oh god... Why? I was just getting paper to finish the prototype design for my client. I know I've done some awful shit in my life, but do I really deserve this fate? Falling to my death because of some random fissure I found? I can’t even turn around to see where I’m falling to._

She noticed that her long, loose, and bell-sleeved white blouse was flowing in front of her like a small pair of wings. _This would almost be poetic if I wasn’t plummeting to my demise._

Looking around again with a morbid sense of curiosity, she realized that she had broken through the clouds. She could now see the almost perfect line of where the clouds stopped. Where they could get no lower. _Oh fuck, I’m so close to the ground. Please let it be quick and painless. Oh god, I never got to properly thank my dad for everything he has done for me. I never got to apologize to my mom. I never even got to-_

Amongst the roaring sound of wind in her ears, she heard a noise that caught her off guard.

 _Is that_ _shouting? But where? I can’t see anything under me._

Suddenly, all she felt was a cold blast of air under her that almost entirely stopped her decent, but it was so hard and fast that it knocked what little air she had left right out of her. As she was trying to gasp breath back into her lungs, she fell into something hard yet warm. Something that had a hold under her back and under her knees. Her left side was pressed against something breathing and beating. Arms and a chest. _I fell out of the sky and into someone’s arms. This really is a twisted poem._

She tried to wheeze out some words of thanks but a deep and soothing voice told her to just breathe and relax. She managed to move her very uncooperative eyes toward the mysterious voice but she found that she couldn't see straight. Her vision was to blurry and out of focus, it was swirling even. Black dots were starting to form. She wanted to at least see who saved her life before she passed out, but all she managed to gather was a dark face and… horns?

_What the hell?_

And then she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this start to my story, and I am always happy to receive constructive criticism!


End file.
